


Giving Thanks

by cindala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pumpkin pie, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindala/pseuds/cindala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles sharing a slice of pumpkin pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/gifts).



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/33444607@N03/10618278464/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/33444607@N03/10618273814/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/33444607@N03/10618284186/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/33444607@N03/10618247545/)

I was inspired by the Thanksgiving scene in Venivincere's "It's Not a Date, Dude."  Enjoy!


End file.
